


A Better Story

by marreena



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: Lucretia does not expect for Magnus to insist that they have dinner together every night, but it is not exactly unwelcome either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just trying to work these two out (and givin luc the love she deserves)

****

It’s nearing the end of the day—that’s also something interesting on this plane, the days are different, shorter—when there’s a knock on her door. Lucretia puts down both her pens and stretches her fingers, letting them relax after writing for so long. She already knows who’s knocking, Merle and Davenport are off to find the light and Barry, Lup, and Taako are still scouting for an animal group to commune with, so that leaves Magnus. 

“Come in,” she still says.

He pokes his head in, glances around the room as if he were maybe expecting something else besides her curled up by the window with her two journals. She’s curious as to what he expected but not enough to actually ask him. He offers a small smile and an even smaller wave, “Uh, I made, well, dinner if you want any.” 

Lucretia blinks, then cocks her head, “Dinner?” 

He lets out a low laugh, “Yeah, hope you like chili?” 

In all honestly, it’s not a favorite, but she cannot be really picky with what gets made on the ship considering she won’t be making any of it herself, so she nods. Magnus waits at the door for her to put away her journals and they walk together to the dining quarter. 

The ship seems so empty with only them here, and almost even threatening with each hollowed step, but Lucretia does not mind it too much. It means that she can finally consolidate all of the information and reports that Lup and Barry send her way without distractions throughout the ship. She has even managed to get a few sketches out of the way—something that she doubts would ever get done with Lup on the ship. 

Sure enough, by the time they even get near the quarter, they can smell the chili in the air. It smells…fine, but from the look on Magnus’ face, Lucretia can tell that this must be a favorite of his to have. Something peculiar is that the plates are already set up, and it seems that maybe Magnus contemplated for a bit before asking her to come for dinner. 

Maybe worried that would be crossing a boundary, which Lucretia understands and respects very well. 

“Here,” he offers, and she sits down in her seat while he serves them both a bowl of a chili and a homemade biscuit. She does not know what she expects but she’s a bit surprised that they both sit at a corner together. She offers a small thanks and takes a small sip of it, just to try it—fully aware that Magnus is watching her and most likely awaiting something? Maybe her approval? Her to take the first bite? 

“It’s good,” she says, but that feels stale on her tongue, “I mean that honestly.” 

Magnus nods and finally takes a bite himself, savoring the first taste and clearly enjoying it quite a lot. Lucretia looks down and lets a soft smile play on her lips—even in this horrible scenario, he still finds some enjoyment in things. All of them really do, despite things, seem to be handling it all well. This is what they trained for, after all, but still. 

They surprise her, is all. 

“Whose recipe is this?” she asks. 

Magnus blinks and then sits up straighter, “Huh?” 

She tucks some of her hair behind her ear, pausing, and then repeats herself for him.

He smiles after a second, “It’s my dad’s. How did you know I didn’t just pull something outta Taako’s book?” he asks, leaning forward on the table a bit. 

She shrugs, “As good as Taako’s recipes are, you are really enjoying that chili for more than its taste.” 

“You know, you’re quite observant, Lucretia.” 

She hides her smile with a hand as she swallows a bit more of the chili, “You’d be surprised, but I’ve heard that before.” 

His sudden, booming laugh shocks her and she suddenly looks back up at him. Magnus is young, like her. Early twenties and absolutely brilliant if he’s even on this project. He might be just the security personnel, but he still was the one who got this job compared to thousands of others. There is something up his sleeve, hidden and waiting to be played that made him more qualified than many of those older than him—just as she was. 

“I bet you’ve heard it too many times,” and he points at her with his spoon and she is incredibly thankful that none of the chili gets splattered on her. 

“It can get old, but it’s always nice to hear I haven’t lost my edge.” She’s…playful with Magnus. Something that she did not expect, and maybe it’s his close age, or his relaxed demeanor, or even the fact that they are now the only two on the ship. 

She feels comfortable with Magnus, she realizes with a start. 

Only after a couple weeks of knowing him and she does not mind sitting close to Magnus for a dinner she does not quite enjoy. That, is also something quite peculiar and unique to Magnus, but _how_?  

Lucretia wants to pry, to find out who truly Magnus is and what makes him brilliant, but she can also wait and let it play out for the journals. That would make a better story.


End file.
